Young Love
by futuresurgeon
Summary: Meredith and Derek meet at 8 and become inseperable. Will this blossum into life. Goes through the journey of their life together. Summary isn't that great so read it and see if you like it then review.
1. Meeting Love

Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction, so tell me if it completely sucks

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction, so tell me if it completely sucks. Also I don't own Grey's Anatomy or the Characters. I wish I did but then again don't we all? So yeah feel free to comment. This is an AU story of Meredith and Derek when they were young and throughout their lives. I don't know how long it will be but give it a chance and read it. Thanks so much!**

Meredith Grey at 8 years old was new to Boston. Her and her mother Ellis Grey who was a busy surgeon left their life in Seattle for a new one in Boston. Ellis was always busy being a doctor and was never there for Meredith. She was under constant care of nannies but now she was in a new school. She was starting there today.

"I don't want to go mommy, I don't even know anyone here what if no one is nice to me"

"Come on Meredith I don't have time for this, I have surgery in 2 hours, I don't want to deal with this. I'm trying to raise you to be extraordinary, now come with me to school."

They arrive at school and Meredith sees a handsome boy with curly black hair and the bluest eyes she has ever seen. They looked like the ocean.

Hi, I'm Derek Shepherd; I'm new here from New York.

Shyly Meredith says Hi, my name is Meredith Grey, I just moved from Boston.

A girl with red hair came over and said stay away from him I already claimed him and he is my boyfriend. With that she stuck her tongue out at Meredith and pushed her to the ground.

Addison, one you are NOT my girlfriend I don't even like you, and two say you're sorry to Meredith she is nice.

Meredith runs into the classroom closet and is crying.

Derek sits next to her and puts his arm around her. She puts her head on his shoulder and seems to fit perfectly there. With his thumb he wipes away her tears and calms her down. He offers his hand to help her off and hand and hand they leave the closet.


	2. Tag and Family Ties

Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction, so tell me if it completely sucks

**Authors Note: Once again I don't own Grey's Anatomy or the Characters if I did I would be a lot happier owning Patrick Dempsey. But anyways let's get to the story.**

For the past two weeks Derek and Meredith were inseparable. They went to the playground everyday at recess and he pushed her on the swings. They also ate lunch together and did all their projects together. After school Meredith and Derek would go to her house and do their homework. He was protective of her too. He protected her from the bullies like Addison and her friends. Meredith was lucky she had met him. They made friends with Christina Yang, Izzie Stevens, George O'Mally and Alex Karev, even though they both made new friends they still considered the other their best friend.

One day after school at Meredith's house Meredith said, "so tell me about your family"

"What are they like?" "Do you have brothers and sisters?" "Can I meet them?"

"Mer, you're rambling, its sort of cute though" "Umm my mom's really nice, I have 4 sisters Nancy, Kathleen, Taylor and Emma and of course you can meet them you're my best friend"

"What about your dad?"

"He died 2 months ago" "That's why we came to Boston" "He died in a car crash" "He left me alone with all my sisters in the house" A tear slides down his cheek.

"I'm sorry Derek" She wraps her arms around him and wipes his tears away before kissing his cheek.

Usually Derek would care when a girl kissed him, he would think he was going to get Cooties, but he didn't care that Meredith kissed his cheek, something about her bright green eyes showed that she cared about him, that made him clam down.

"Tell me about your family Mer"

"Well there's not much to say, my mom is a surgeon, to busy to be a good mom and my dad left when I was six years old" "You're the closet thing I've had that cared about me"

"I'm sorry Meredith, and I will always care for you, you are my best friend and that will never change." He hugs her and says "C'mon lets go outside and play tag"

"You're it" and as she said that she started to believe it that he was it, the one to hold her heart.


	3. I need you

Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction, so tell me if it completely sucks

**Authors Note: Nothing's changed still don't own Grey's or the Characters still wish I did. Yeah nothings new. Hope you guys like this chapter. Oh and thanks to dr.m.shepherd for the review.**

After they played tag for an hour Derek and Meredith both went home. Today as they were playing tag Meredith went to tag Derek and he turned around and they almost kissed. Ever since the almost kiss she couldn't get her mind off of him. She wondered what a real kiss from him would be like.

Wait, what was I thinking we're best friends, even if we've only best friends for 2 weeks we're all each other have sometimes, thinking about kissing him would only make things weird. But the way he smiled at me made me forget things being weird. I need him to be there. I needed to see if the kiss would make things weird. It would be worth it right?

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Ever since they almost kissed Derek couldn't forget Meredith's smile, her blonde hair, her giggle, her tiny ineffectual fists and most of all her eyes. Her eyes we're a bright green color, they brought you in, they made you feel safe. His mother noticed him staring off into space.

"Is anything wrong Derek?" "You've been day dreaming for 15 minutes"

"No, Mom"

"Ooh looks like Derbear has a crush." Taylor said "I wonder on whom?"

"N-no I-I Don't have a cr-crush girls have cooties." "And don't call me Derbear"

"Someone's stuttering….. I wonder if it's that girl he's always hanging out with"

"No it's not. And her names Meredith"

Meredith and Derek sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love than comes marriage than come Derek with a baby carriage.

"STOP!" Derek says and blushes

"Enough you two" says Mrs. Shepherd "Help clean up than get ready for bed because I'm working the night shift tonight".

"Alright Mom" Everyone at the table says

After dinner Derek gets a phone call.

Derek?

Hey Mer. What's up?

I'm lonely, Derek my mom's at work and the nanny quit so I'm home alone.

Actually my moms gonna be at work tonight too but my sisters are home.

Can you come over Derek?

Sure I'll ask.

Derek?

Yeah Mer?

Thanks.

No problem I'll be there in 5 minutes. Bye

Bye Derek.

She needed him. And he would be there because he needed her too.


	4. With you

Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction, so tell me if it completely sucks

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews guys, they make me smile. If I owned Grey's Anatomy and the character's I probably wouldn't be writing this instead I'd be with Patrick Dempsey. Considering I'm not with Patrick Dempsey, I don't own Grey's Anatomy they all belong to Shonda. Now on to the story. **

Derek arrives at Meredith's house with movies and popcorn. When he gets to the door he waits before ringing the door bell. Why was he so nervous? The past few weeks he always came over Mer's house. He rang the door bell and she answered the door in her cute pj's.

"Thanks so much Derek for coming". She hugged him; his hugs are so warm she thought.

"So do you wanna go watch a movie?" Derek asked

"Sure. What movie?" "Hopefully not a scary one." "Last time I watched a scary movie I had nightmares every night for a week."

"Aww come on Mer, please besides you have me so you won't be alone."

"Alright fine but you have to sit next to me."

Perfect he thought. All he wanted to do was hold her tight and make her not be scared anymore.

The first 15 minutes of the movie Meredith was scared and practically jumped onto Derek's lap. She whimpered "I'm so scared, Der do we have to watch this?" He held her and calmed her down. During the movie he held her hand and she wasn't as scared because he was with her.

"With you I'm not as scared she said as the movie ended"

"I'm glad you're not scared anymore, I hate to see you sad or scared Mer."

"Well I guess I should be going home so you can sleep."

"Oh umm Derek, I was thinking if you can, I mean if you want to, can you stay please?" "I mean if you want to you can go home but I don't like being alone and umm I like being with you so can you stay?"

"I like staying with you to Mer, of course I'll stay, If you want me to stay, I'll stay."

"Thanks Derek."

"I'll just sleep on the couch or something"

"Oh no sleep with me, on my bed, if you want to."

" Oh ok well if you don't mind"

"Of course I don't mind, not at all." "So do you want to watch TV. for a while?"

"Sure, anything as long as I'm with you."

When they were watching TV Meredith says "So I was thinking…"

" Uh-oh."

"Shut it Derek Christopher Shepherd"

"Oh no the middle name"

"Well anyways I was thinking, what do you think a kiss feels like?"

"I don't know Mer, I've never kissed a girl before."

"Well I haven't kissed a guy before." She bites her lip nervously

"Well pucker up Mer because you're about to"

Before she could say anything, he cuts her off by placing his lips on hers. The kiss was short, and sweet, kind of like a habit, like they'd do it every day for the rest of their lives.

"Wow." Meredith had her breath taken away.

"You okay Mer?"

Instead of answering she kisses him again.

"With you I am"


	5. By my side, you'll always be

Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction, so tell me if it completely sucks

**Authors Note: Yeah I'm going through hell right now so your reviews help a lot actually they make me smile. Well anyways to the point I don't own Grey's Anatomy. I could come up with some creative disclaimer thing but it would have the same point, I don't own Grey's or the characters.**

After the kiss, Meredith and Derek shared a comfortable silence on the couch. It wasn't awkward like most silences, but for Meredith and Derek there were no need for words.

Finally Derek broke the silence. "Mer?"

"Yeah?"

"I know that your dad left you and well your mom's not really how a mom should be but, I would never leave you." "I want you to be by my side, always." "I don't know how I could live without you there." "You've changed my life Mer, for the better." "You're my best friend, and I know we're young but maybe someday you can be my girlfriend."

A tear slides down Meredith's cheek.

"What's wrong Mer?"

"Nothing, it's just no one has ever said anything like that about me it was so sweet and everything."

"Well I mean every word of it."

"Well than by your side, I'll always be."

He hugged Meredith and she stayed in his arms feeling his warm embrace.

"Well Der, I was thinking we can go to bed now. I'm kinda tired." She yawned.

"Ok. That's fine, let me just go change."

They both get in bed and Mer kisses his cheek. "Remember Der, by your side I'll always be" she whispered in his ear.

He smiled at her and she fell asleep in his arms.

**Sorry this is kind of short but it was meant to be like a fluffy little filler. Please Review. If you hated it tell me I have thick skin I'm good with criticism.**


	6. Boys and Girls don't have cooties

Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction, so tell me if it completely sucks

**Authors Note: I don't own Grey's so I'm not going to think of some creative disclaimer I'll just get to the story. Thanks so much for all of your kind reviews guys. I'll try to get one or two more updates up today after this. **

One month after Meredith and Derek had their sleepover they were closer than ever. One was not found without the other. Their friends even noticed that they were inseparable because they stopped spending a lot of time with their other friends.

One day Christina asked Meredith "How come your always with Derek?" " You never hang out with us anymore." "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Uh no." she blushes

"Aw come on Mer anyways he's cute." "Are you still gonna do that boys have cooties act? Come on we just turned 9." "That's so 8 years old." "Come on, even I have a crush on that new boy Preston Burke."

"I don't know how to tell him, I want to be his girlfriend, I mean I think he likes me like that but what if he doesn't I mean we're young and he's my best friend and I don't want things to be weird or anything."

"Just tell him." "The way he gives you that look, the mcdreamy look he totally likes you likes you."

"Any way if he doesn't you can just say it was a dare to say that you like him."

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Meanwhile Mark and Derek are talking at the table.

"How come you haven't asked that cute girl Meredith to be your girlfriend?" "And don't say girls have cooties because we're nine now and I've known since we were five girls don't have cooties."

"I think she likes you so just ask her to be your girlfriend."

"I know Mark that girls don't have cooties, I'm just scared she won't feel the same."

"Just tell her, you'll never know till you ask."

"Fine I'll talk to her."

"If she doesn't fee the same just tell her I dared you to say it, then I'll ask her to be my girlfriend."

"Don't you dare Mark or I'll break your arm."

"I'm just kidding I like that girl Addison anyways."

Derek walks over where Christina is talking with Meredith.

"Mer, I wanted to talk to you." "I had something to ask you."

"Good Derek because I need to talk to you to."

"Go confess your love McDreamy."

They both roll their eyes and walk off.

**Sorry it's short but in the next update they talk.**


	7. Confessions of like

Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction, so tell me if it completely sucks

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews. Just to clear things up, their young but their really mature and responsible for their age because both of their mom's work a lot so they kind of have to be independent and mature. Oh and I don't own Grey's Anatomy so don't sue.**

Meredith and Derek walk outside and sit on a bench by the playground.

Derek being nervous says "It's a really nice day don't you think?"

"Yeah it is, but I can sense that that isn't the only thing you want to talk about."

He takes her hand and says "Mer, I know we're young, but I really really like you." "Let's be the ones to prove them wrong that we can be young but in love." "I want you to be so much more than my best friend." "So will you please be my girlfriend?"

"This sounds like a marriage proposal." She giggles

"Well not a proposal just a confession of like." "You never answered my question though."

Of course I'll be your girlfriend. I really like you too Der. That's actually why I wanted to talk to you.

"Looks like I beat you to it."

"Well let's get back to lunch and after school we can go for ice cream kinda like a date but we can't really go somewhere date like because we're young but ice cream would be good."

"Mer?" "Your rambling which is adorable but yeah ice cream sounds good after school." "Let's head back to lunch."

She intertwines her fingers with his. "Der?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's prove them wrong."

They walk hand and hand back to the cafeteria with big smiles on their faces both not being able to start their journey, together.

**It's short sorry but I ran out of things to write. I'll probably be able to update tomorrow but review. Tell me what you like and what you hate or if you have any ideas or anything.**


	8. True love proves them wrong

Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction, so tell me if it completely sucks

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews and everyone's suggestions. Sorry I didn't update yesterday but I had work and than I went to the Taylor Swift/Rascal Flatts concert which was amazing btw. But today and tomorrow there is no school because of the hurricane so look for updates. Anyway to the disclaimer, I don't own Grey's Anatomy. Maybe someday in the future I will but not now.**

After school they both went to Joe's Ice-cream shop. Meredith got strawberry ice-cream and Derek got vanilla. They sat cozily in a booth in the corner of the ice-cream shop.

"Der you're so boring, I can't believe you got vanilla ice-cream."

"No I'm not he frowned, I like vanilla. Anyways you're a girly-girl for getting strawberry."

She giggled its okay I like you and your boringness. And I'm not a girly girl. Am I?

"Nope he said, not at all. But I know what you are."

"What?" she asks.

"Mine." He says and kisses her.

"Good because you're not losing me anytime soon."

"Good than." He kisses her again.

An older customer walks up to them "Aren't you two cute?" "Even though you're a little young to be together."

"Yes maim we are young but we're mature for our age and I love her." "We were best friends and now she is my girlfriend and I wouldn't trade her for anything." "We know we're young but we can prove them wrong, we will prove them wrong."

"Wow you too really care about each other." "You might get married one day."

Both of them blush

"Well I should get going." The lady says my name is Dorothy.

"Nice to meet you Dorothy, I'm Meredith and that's Derek."

"Nice to meet you too Meredith and Derek."

"She was nice." Meredith said to Derek.

"Yeah, she reminds me a lot of my mom." "My mom's a nice person she just works a lot to support us." "I want you to meet her Mer."

"I'd love to Der."

"Okay how about you come over for dinner tonight at 5."

"Okay that sounds good I'll see you at 5." She gives him a quick peck on the lips and starts to get ready for dinner with Derek's family.

MDMDMDMDMDMDM

Meredith decides to call Izzie and ask her to come over to find out what to wear and help her bake cookies to bring over Derek's house. They make cookies and Izzie picks out a blue floral dress for Meredith. At 5 Meredith leaves to go to Derek's house.

She arrives and rings the door bell

Mrs. Shepherd answers the door. "Oh hi dear you must be Meredith." "Derek talks so much about you." "You look lovely, I'm so glad Derek found a girlfriend that dresses so nice and bakes cookies."

She blushes "Thank you Mrs. Shepherd."

"Oh no, you can call me Kathy." "Come in and meet the rest of the family, dinner is almost ready."

Derek sees Meredith, "Wow Mer, you look beautiful." He kisses her cheek

"You look handsome too."

"Well Mer these are my four sisters, Nancy, Kathleen, Taylor and Emma."

"We finally get to meet you, Der-Bear always talks about you."

"Aw they call you Der-Bear; I'll have to remember to call you that."

"I like her already." Taylor says

Derek frowns "Now they all team up against me."

Meredith giggles "I'm just kidding Derek, you know I love you."

"Good because I love you too."

They eat dinner and Meredith is considered part of the family they all accept her as Derek's first love and hopefully the last, because true love proves them wrong about being young.

**Next update will skip 4 years and Meredith and Derek will be 13. I'm going to try to update tonight. Hate it or love it review it and give me suggestions on what you'd like to see. Thanks.**


	9. Author's Note

Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction, so tell me if it completely sucks

**Author's Note: I'm really really sorry I havn't updated this in a while. This week has been really rough for me, between the stress of starting school and having a loved one die. I've been a mess these past few days. I should be updating pretty soon so stick with me here. Oh and I have a little bit of writers block and reviews are encouraging so please review if you haven't. I haven't given up on this fic and I appreciate you guys sticking with me. Thanks everyone**


	10. Dances and PDA

Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction, so tell me if it completely sucks

**Author's Note: I'm really really sorry I havn't updated this in a while. I have loads of homework since I transferred to a really elite private Catholic school. Thanks for sticking with me though and I havn't gave up on this. This Chapter skips 4 years and they are 13.**

Meredith and Derek walk hand in hand down the Hall of Seattle Grace Middle School where they see a flyer for the annual "Back to School Dance." Derek stops in the middle of the hallway gets down on one knee and says "Meredith will you be my date to this dance." She playfully slaps him and says "You're cheesy but of course I'll go to the dance with my cheesy, corny boyfriend." He hugs her and pecks her on the lips. She decides she wants more than one kiss and kisses him again this time more passionately.

A teacher walks by and says "HEY NO PDA" They both giggle and Derek kisses Meredith on the forehead and says "I'll see you later ok?" "I love you"

"Mmm I love you too Der." They split off with smiles of the other.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMMDMDMDMD

Meredith is walking and smiling when Christina walks up say " Why are you so smiley, and happy What did Mcdreamy do?"

"Nothing, he was just being his cute self." She smiles

"Excuse me while I gag myself." Christina rolls her eyes.

"Whatever Christina, shouldn't you be with Burke anyway."

"I guess so; I'm sort of avoiding him because he keeps asking me to go to that dance with him."

"Go with him, it will be fun, Derek and I are going we can all go together."

"Fine but only because I'm your person."

"Alright, see you later Christina."

"Bye."

Meanwhile Christina goes up and hugs Burke and says "I'll go to the dance thing but don't make such a big deal about it." He is happy that she decided to go with him so he hugs her even tighter and kisses her on the cheek. "Ok, I promise not to make a big deal of it."

**Next Chapter is the actual dance. Please review and give any suggestions.**


	11. Two lovers dancing the night away

Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction, so tell me if it completely sucks

**Author's Note: Thank you guys for all of your reviews. Oh and I forgot the disclaimer in the last one so I'm putting one in this one. Don't sue because I don't own Grey's or the characters though I wish I did.**

Meredith, Derek, Christina and Burke went over Derek's house to take pictures for the dance. Meredith was wearing a dark purple dress. Christina was wearing a dark red dress and Derek and Burke were both wearing suites, Derek with a purple tie and Burke with a red one. When the girls arrived both the boys mouths dropped open. They both couldn't believe how gorgeous they looked with dresses on. Derek walked over to Meredith, picked her up and kissed her with all the passion he had inside him. Meredith shocked but pleased by his gesture said "Wow that was quite a way to say hello." "You look beautiful Mer." He whispered in her ear. She blushes and says "You don't look so bad yourself Der." "Stop with the love fest you too before I throw up on my dress, let's just take the pictures and get out of here." Christina says "Whatever Christina" Meredith giggled.

They took pictures first as couples than one of the guys and one of the girls. Then they took one as a group. Then Derek's Mom took them to the dance. In the car Derek had his arms wrapped around Meredith and Burke tried to wrap his arms around Christina. She pushed him away but finally let him hold her hand.

When they arrived at the dance they all started dancing. About an hour into the dance "Grace" by Kate Havnevik came on. Derek grabbed Meredith's hand and pulled her into his arms. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear and kissed her softly, a kiss full of love. Meanwhile Christina decided to slow dance with Burke. Burke whispers in her ear, "I never did tell you how beautiful you look, I love your dress, red is beautiful on you" "She says, I love red it's the color of blood and blood equals surgeries." "That's what I like about you Christina. Be my girlfriend?" "Sure, whatever, don't make a big deal about it." He kisses her on the lips. She smiles into the kiss.

As the song ends Derek kisses Meredith one more time and says "I could stay here forever." "Mmm, me too. I love you Der, so much." " I love you too, so much." And the two young lovers danced the night away.

**Hope you liked it. Review it anyway.**


End file.
